Star Wolves
History The Star Wolves is a Chaos Space Marine Warband that resides in the Maelstrom. They are very small in number, this is due to the fact that they were almost destroyed by the Inquisition on the day of their betrayal against the Imperium. Pre-Banishment Before their betrayal, the Star Wolves were a glorious chapter of many notable victories, including: The Battle of Genus The Paradise World of Genus, once a prosperous and beautiful world, had fallen into the Palm of the Ruinous Powers, more specifically into the grasp of a large warband of the Emperor's Children Traitor Legion. Captain Hrolf led the 2nd Company to purge Genus of all Chaotic taint. After a brutal confrontation with the Champion of Chaos leading the warband, Hrolf was able to slay the Pleasure Champion in combat, and the rest of the warband was quickly destroyed. Genus was brought back into Imperial Compliance, but not before it was kept under the eye of Star Wolves' 2nd Company for a few months after the campaign. Defense of Iphito During a large scale crusade against the Forces of Chaos, the Star Wolves, led by Meinuthek Silvertooth, took refuge upon the world of Iphito so that they could replenish a large amount of resources that they had expended during their crusade. However, soon after their arrival, a large Eldar Fleet broke out of the Immaterium and began to lay siege to Iphito. The Star Wolves promised to defend the world from the xenos invaders, and war soon broke out between the Chapter and Eldar forces. After surviving an assassination attempt, Meinuthek led the chapter to defeat the Eldar and drive them off world. The Star Wolves were priased by the population of Iphito as their saviors, but soon left to continue their crusade against the Ruinous Powers. Siege of Svalbard During the later years of the 39th millennium, the Star Wolves had just returned to their homeworld, Svalbard, after a glorious campaign against the orks. However, when they returned to their homeworld to find it invaded by heretics. Making planetfall, they soon realized that the heretics had stormed the planet while the bulk of the chapter was away. They soon stormed their once beloved fortress monastery to find it ruined by the heretics. Enraged, the Star Wolves made their way to the final room in the monastery to find the leader of the warband. The leader wielded an ancient power sword, daemon possessed and burning with the hatred of a daemon. The Chaos Lord slew eight astartes before he was stopped by the Star Wolves Chapter Master: Meinuthek Silvertooth. Meinuthek challenged the Chaos Lord in single combat, ready to give his life for the chapter. The Chaos Lord laughed as Silvertooth charged forwards. Lashing out, the Chaos Lord and Silvertooth fought for many hours, nonstop. It was only when Silvertooth was able to gain an uper hand and disarm the Chaos Lord, using his own weapon to slay him. The minute Silvertooth slew the Chaos Lord, the daemon's soul sowed it's way into the Chapter Master's heart, corrupting Silvertooth slowly, unnoticed. If was through Silvertooth that the daemon was able to corrupt the rest of the Star Wolves, and so, tarnishing their once proud reputation. Excommunication Soon after the siege of their homeworld, the Star Wolves fell out of their usual codex-compliant doctrine. While this did arouse suspicion within the Inquisition, this didn't give them any reason to act against the chapter. Campaign after campaign, Imperial Forces noted that their tactics became increasingly brutal and cost more casualties that before. Curious as to why this was taking place, Inquisitors from the Ordo Hereticus were dispatched to see what they could find. Reporting that nothing was unusual, the Inquisition shrugged off the Star Wolves' sudden change as a modification in tactics. (SECTION WILL BE UPDATED) Making way for their homeworld, the astartes of the Star Wolves planned to regroup and rearm themselves for future campaigns. However, what the Wolves didn't know was that a contingent of Grey Knights and Brazen Gauntlets were also making their way to the Star Wolves' homeworld to destroy them while they were weak. Catching them by surprise, the Knights and Gauntlets decimated the Wolves' fleet, destroying over half their ships, with only two strike cruisers remaining, the Haalibr ''and the ''Tartarus. ''The rest of the fleet fell down to the homeworld's surface, bringing the Wolves of the Stars down to earth. The Brazen Gauntlets made planetfall and were ready to annihilate the Star Wolves. Charging the fortress-monastery of the Star Wolves, the Brazen Gauntlets laid siege to the homeworld for three days and three nights. The Star Wolves held their own against the Gauntlets, however they suffered tremendous losses. With over seven hundred dead, the Star Wolves made their escape from the planet's surface, and the two strike cruisers fled into the Maelstorm, leaving their planet in the hands of the Grey Knights and Brazen Gauntlets. Possession War of Karkinos Fleeing into the Eye of Terror, the Star Wolves searched for a world to settle upon. Eventually, the Renegade Star Wolves stumbled upon the Daemon World of Karkinos. War of Dolos The Star Wolves soon came into contact with former allies, the astartes of the Praeterfactors. Lead by Captain Samarus and High Chaplain Izhuldan Grimalur, Meinuthek and the rest of the Star Wolves made planetfall and fought against the loyalists. While in the end, the Praeterfactors 5th Company suffered greatly, the Star Wolves suffered casualties as well, and soon fled. It was here that the 5th Company swore to hunt down the Star Wolves and destroy them. Relations Enemies and Rivals The Star Wolves, like all other Chaos Warbands have a number of enemies, including: *Praeterfactors - Possibly the most notable rivalry, the Star Wolves and Praeterfactors were once fast allies, however when the Star Wolves betrayed the Imperium, the Praeterfactors have sworn to hunt them down and kill them. Especially the members of the 5th Company. *Brazen Gauntlets - The brutal descendants of the Iron Hands have been known to hold a bitter contempt towards the warband as they were known to have spearheaded the assault against them when they fell from the Imperium. Warband Organisation Before their excommunication, the Star Wolves were a codex compliant chapter, using the codex as a set of guidelines that should aid them in organisation. However, since their fall, the Star Wolves tactics have become quite limited due to the small number of astartes within the chapter. Even so, this has allowed the Star Wolves to make use of a tactic that can only be described as fighting like wolves. The warband squads lie in wait, and then pounce upon the enemy when they least expect it. Additionally, when available, the Star Wolves slowly but ever so surely bleed the opponent dry of forces until their victory is assured. Av Mubarek The Av Mubarek are a special unit found within the Star Wolves. They are consisted of astartes that have given their lives to the Ruinous Powers by allowing daemons to possess their bodies. These possessed space marines have their flesh molded into their ceramite power armor, their hands morphed into talons. Warband Fleet *Haalibr '('Strike Cruiser)- Warband flagship under the command of the warband leader Meinuthek Silvertooth. Known to possess a dreaded Nova Cannon. *Tartarus (Strike Cruiser) - Sister ship of the ''Haalibr ''under the command of Hajr, after Adaira's encasement in a Dreadnought. *Wolves Proclivity (Battle Barge) - Former flagship of the warband. Destroyed by the Brazen Gauntlets in the endgame of the warband's decimation. *Adolphus' Heart (Strike Cruiser) - Former strike cruiser of the 2nd Company. Boarded and destroyed by Grey Knights in the initial assault on their homeworld. Notable Star Wolves *'Meinuthek Silvertooth '- The Chaos Lord and former chapter master of the Star Wolves, Meinuthek Silvertooth is a cunning, powerful, and overall dangerous individual. Bearing his terminator plate, Silvertooth leads the warband and will make sure their numbers are kept at suitable levels. *'Adaira''' - The former 1st Company captain and second command of the warband, Adaira has since been encased within a Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought after suffering serious wounds from fighting Captain Samarus of the Praeterfactors. *'Hajr' - Former sergeant of 1st Company. Currently Meinuthek's second-in-command and shipmaster of the Haalibr. '' *'Hrolf (Deceased) - 'Former captain of the 2nd Company. Slain by a Grey Knights Justicar upon the bridge of ''Adolphus' Heart. '' *'Nuntis (Deceased) - '''Former captain of the 6th Company. Butchered alongside 6th Company upon the surface of Svalbard. Quotes By: About: Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Star Wolves Category:Chaos